The Timing was Strange
by serensetaserpent
Summary: On the search for the Fountain of Youth, someone strange to the world of pirates, from a different story and time zone comes crashing through the lives of Jack Sparrow and his crew. strange story. Jack-OC, Willabeth
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Readers, Please note that I own neither Pirates OR Harry Potter, and that the spelling in this is based upon how the characters pronounce it. I thank you for taking your time to read this. :-D**

6th year

Hermione read the letter over and over again, hope dwindling each time she looked at the cruel words.

_Ms. Granger,_

_We are sorry to inform you that yesterday, at approximately 5:15 in the afternoon, your parents were killed in a drive-by shooting in a muggle area outside of Surrey. We offer you our help and condolences, and, since you are of age, financial support until the time that you graduate and find a career._

_I'm dreadfully sorry._

_Marissa Coldrem_

_Family Displacement Offices_

She finally got sick of seeing the morbid lettering that had delivered the news of the sad demise of her only relatives. She picked up her wand and quickly set fire to the slip of paper. Harry was looking at her with a questioning look spread across his face.

"They're dead, Harry." She said quietly. "My parents are dead."

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I know how you feel." He said. Suddenly, an irrational anger welled up inside her.

"you do NOT know how I feel!" She yelled.

"Yes, I do. My parents are dead too, Hermione!" He thought she was being awfully insensitive and rude.

"Well at least you didn't know them, Harry! You didn't bond with them for 17 years!" She yelled. She forgot completely that they were in the great hall.

"I didn't get a chance to, Hermione!" He yelled back.

"You're so selfish! You make EVERYTHING about you!"

"I do not!" But he did. When Crookshanks was killed by the whomping willow, he talked about how much he missed Sirius. When Hermione got prefect, he complained that he didn't get the position now that Voldemort was gone. Hermione huffed angrily before stalking out of the Great Hall, with nothing but hatred and sorrow flooding her mind.

She ran up flights of stairs storming to the Griffindor common room, and ran straight into Draco Malfoy.

"Hey muddy, how's it going?" He sneered. Hermione reached for her wand, only to find it missing. She looked up to find it being twirled between his fingers.

"Give me my wand." She said impatiently. A smirk quickly spread across Draco's face.

"No, I don't think I will." A cheshire grin replaced the smirk. He aimed Hermione's slender wand at it's owner and started muttering an incantation. Hermione started to panic, and lunged towards him. He waved her wand twice.

Then there was only white. Then only black. Then a dizzying spiral, much like portkeying, but instead of being grabbed behind the navel, it felt like something had wrapped aroung her head, picked her up, and squeezed. And then she landed with a thump on what sounded like wood, and passed out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Pintel."

"Aye, Captain?"

"Did I not tell you to swab this infernally grimy deck until I could see my reflection?"

"Yes, Captain. Sorry, sir." Pintel was looking down, and Ragetti beside him looked sorry for him.

"You are lucky this isn't a flogging ship, Mr. Pintel." A smile spread across his face. "but, before you mosey on down to the galley, I expect that you will have lifted every speck of grime off of the deck of my beautiful, barnacle ridden ship. Savvy?"

"Yessir."

"Ragetti? If you would be so kind as to help him." Jack swaggered away from them, making his way to his quarters.

"Good man, our Captain Jack."

"Aye, good man." Pintel responded. "Much better than Barbossa." He started swabbing the deck.

"Barbossa is dead, is he? All of my hard work waysted." A female voice rose from the waves. Pintel and Ragetti ran to the side of the ship. The beautiful Tia Dalma rose from the waves. The two men both dropped to their knees.

"Calypso." They muttered.

"Stand up. We all be friends heah." They stood up hastily. "I have come to tell you two, dat dere 'as been a disturbance. Someone will join ya crew, seeming to have fell from de 'eavans. She will bringe success toa you alle. You _must_ find Elizabet agien. She 'ad been attacked on 'er little islande, so she wient ta sea. She be in a dinghy, somewhere in Africa." With a quick gesture of her hand, all damages to the ship were repaired. The deck swabbed, the sails trimmed, the holes and brig patched, and the water drained from the hold. And, to Jack's drunken delight, every rum bottle filled to the brim. He burst out of his cabin, singing praises to the goddess who stood on his deck, though he had not quite noticed her yet.

"Why, it witty Jack, come to praise." She said in her beautiful voice and thick accent.

"Tia…I mean, Calypso. I suppose you're the reason for the shininess of my deck." He exclaimed happily. "To what do I owe the pleasure of all this rum?"

"Ya goin' on a voyage that requires good spirits, two women will join ya crew. One you have sialed wit befoar, and one, who comes from a place unreachable, except by reachin' da fountain. You must also bring William Turna's 'art. Ciannot 'ave de East India Trading Company looking for it." And Jack."

"Yes?" he said, looking up after looking around his ship.

"Fallow yer 'art. Nay matta wat dem say. Aye?"

"Pirate."

"Aye, ye always were a clevah one, Jack Sparra. Good Luck to ya." And she left. And as soon as she did, there was a crashing sound and the dull thump of a body connecting with wood, along with a few nasty cracking sounds. Pintel and Ragetti winced, and Jack grimaced. They turned to see a young girl who seemed to have fallen from the sky, crashed through a barrel, landed on the deck; broke a few bones, and then passed out from shock or pain.

"Oi!" Jack ran over to her (In that strange run of his.) He set down his rum bottle and quickly checked the girl's vitals. He picked her up and swaggered to his cabin, kicking the door open none too gently, and dropped her in his bed. He went back on deck to fetch his rum. "Pintel and Ragetti!" He barked. "I want hot water in and a clean shirt in my room tout de suite. Oh, and an extra bottle of rum."

"Aye captain!" they cried before rushing to do what he ordered. Jack took a deep draught from the bottle clutched in his hand, before making his way back to his cabin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione groaned loudly, causing Jack to start, and spin around to look at her. It had been three days since the girl had landed on the deck, and they were already half way to Africa.

He had studied the girl closely. She was nothing special. Normal sized chest, normal lips and nose, untameable hair (that would look incredible in dreadlocks) and a willowy figure. Plain. Not bad, just, simple. Nothing that would draw his eye. Until her eyes opened. Her eyes were spectacular. Like honey with crushed mint. Brown flecked with green.

"Who are you?" she yelped when she saw him, jumping, before letting out a hiss of pain.

"I would be terribly unwise to move just yet, dearie." He slurred. "I am Captain Jack Sparrow, and you are aboard the Black Pearl. And judging by the rather nasty fall you had, I would bet you have a couple of broken bones, luv. I haven't been able to do anything, seeing as you were unconscious, and you might be like Lizzie and accuse me of 'compromising your honour'."

"Oh."

"What's your name, girl?"

"Hermione Granger." She replied, wincing as she pulled herself into a sitting position.

Jack nodded. "And, how old are you?"

"Sixteen. Seventeen in September." She replied. Jack nodded again.

"Alright, Miss Granger. Would you mind telling me where you are feeling discomfort, so that I can patch you up?"

"Well, first of all, I think there is something in my back, but I can't get to it, because my shoulder on my right arm hurts, and so does my elbow on my left, and there is a lot of pain in my legs."

"Captain!" Mr. Gibbs came crashing through the door.

"Yes, Mr. Gibbs?" Jack sighed.

"Miss Elizabeth! We've found her, and her babe! She has the chest with her." He told him, excitement reflecting through his eyes.

"Well then, bring her in. Might as well asses all damages at the same time." Jack picked up a shirt that seemed relatively clean, and began shredding it into strips. "You'll need to take off those strange trousers and your shirt, darling."

Hermione looked up at him, a shocked expression on her face.

"Well, I'll need to fix you up somehow, and that won't happen until your literally bloody shirt comes off." Hesitantly, Hermione peeled of her shirt. It was indeed, very bloody.

"Oi." He said, looking over her bruised and bloddy body. It looked worse than it was. Jack stalked over to the door, and yelled out, "Pintel! Ragetti!" Two men; one short and fat, the other lanky with a wooden eye, appeared at the door. "I need lots of warm water and a sponge, If you please."

"Aye, captain. Right away sir."

"Captain." It was Mr. Gibbs again. "Here she is." A girl, who didn't look that much older than her walked in, with a baby clutched in her arms. She was beautiful, but she was injured. She walked with a limp, and there was a bruise all across the left side of her cheek. But she was laden with weapons. There was two sword at her waist, as well as a pistol.

"Hello, Lizzie."

"Jack."

"Who did this to you, and how hard did you fight?"

"Cutler Beckett's Nephew and I took out his left hand."

"He has a nephew?" Jack asked surprised. "You'll have to excuse me for a while, Lizzie, I have someone I need to tend to." He swaggered back over to Hermione. Pintel and Ragetti walked in and put the water and sponge (in a bucket) next to the bed where Hermione lay. Elizabeth made herself comfortable in a chair near the bed. Jack picked up the sponge, and began wiping the blood away from her body. He sood found that there was a gash running across her stomach, and it was shallow. "This is going to sting, luv." He picked up a shirt strip and wet it with rum, and dabbed the wound with it. Hermione hissed. Jack continued to clean and bandage Hermione, and managed to pull a large splinter of wood from the barrel out of her back.

In the end, Hermione's arm was in a sling, and the rest of her was mostly wrapped with shirt pieces. "All done." Jack grunted. "Rum, darling?" He offered the rum to the girl in his bed. She nodded, and took a deep swig from the bottle. Hermione reached her right hand up to fiddle with the little hourglass necklace that usually resided there, only to find nothing.

"My time-turner!" She gasped. She looked about wildly, and then asked Jack: "My necklace, have you seen it?"

"Oh, that strange little hourglass? Yeah, it had shattered. We took it off so the glass wouldn't harm you. I'm not totally sure where it is. I was rather intoxicated at the time of it's safekeeping."

"What year is it, then?"

"1582, luv. I don't see what that has to do with anything." Jack was confused.

"I was blasted 424 years into the past! That's what!" She yelled.

"Slow down, luv. I think you may bee a mite confused." Jack told her. Elizabeth was breast feeding her child, while looking at Hermione with disbelief all across her face.

"No! I'm not confused! Listen, and believe me. I am from the year 2006. that hourglass necklace was used to turn back time so that I could take extra classes at my school for witchcraft. It was broken, and I was sent here. But everything happens for a reason and I have to get back to my time, or else everything will be destroyed, but I'll be long dead before I can get there!"

Jack looked at her, and smiled sympathetically. "S'alright, luv. You took a right nasty fall. Ye'll be a tad delirious for a while." He started to walk for the door, when Tia Dalma's voice whispered in his ear.

"Her tell da truth, Jack. She don't lie 'bout dis." He turned back to her, finding tears of frustration rolling down her cheek.

"Well, now since I know you're telling the truth, I'm going to set you up in the next cabin, and you'll be sharing wiv' Lizzie, the baby, and the heart of her cursed pirate husband. Savvy?"

"Wait, you believe me? But a second ago you were saying that I was insane!"

"Aye, but the dear goddess Calypso seems to think you are telling the truth, and I trust her wiv' every rum soaked bit of my weasley black heart."

Elizabeth realized that Calypso must have told Jack that the girl was telling the truth. Overwhelming sympathy flooded her senses. She wasn't just miles away from home; the girl was literally centuries away from home. And she was a witch. It would be awfully hard to practice aboard a ship.

"Don't you need a wand, or something?" Elizabeth asked from her chair. Hermione turned to reply, but quickly saw Elizabeth's undressed state, and turned back around, blushing.

"Yes, I do, for actual magic, but I can make potions and stuff from almost anything." She replied. She sat up, and then stood. Now that she was all bandaged up, she was finding it much easier to stand without pain.

"You probably shouldn't do that, luv."

"I heal quickly." She told the disgruntled pirate lord. "Do you know anyone who might be able to supply me with…ingredients?"

"Aye, Tia Dalma. We might be able to find her in her itsy bitsy shack, but chances are, she'll be out draggin' desolate sailors to their unyielding doom."

"Who will be doing what?" Hermione was confused.

"Tia Dalma, or Calypso, the sea goddess has a little shack near here, and if she's not out killing sailors, she'll be there to help you find what you need, and if not, we'll take what you need." Elizabeth explained.

"But that's stealing!" Hermione exclaimed. Elizabeth and Jack looked at each other with disbelieving looks on their faces.

"Did you not realize that a woman with a child, who happens to be heavily armed is usually a pirate?" Elizabeth asked incredulously.

"Did you not realize if said strumpet kept the still thumping thump-thump of their sea cursed husband, they are usually a pirate king?" Jack asked, with just as much disbelief.

"And do you think any normal sailor, even from this time, would have such a lack of hygiene if they were not a pirate like Jack?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah! Oi! That wasn't nice."

"I don't have to be nice. You may be a pirate lord, but I am pirate KING!" She put particular emphasis on the last word, and Jack glared at her, while muttering under his breath.

"Bloody strumpet. Never should have voted for the evil little…"

"Jack. I can hear you."

"My sincerest apologies your bloody majesty!" He replied sarcastically. He picked up the Dead Man's Chest, and the few provisions that Elizabeth had brought along. "Oh, Hermaly?"

"Hermione!"

"Right, that, you're going to be our decoy. The reason everyone lets us get away scott free."

"Oh? And how's that." Hermione asked, scorn dripping from her tongue.

"Your new name is Rebecca Rose Finch." We'll get you the proper articles of clothing to be a proper English noblewoman at the shack. Tia Dalma won't mind. We go way back. Thick as thieves. Even now, when she's a cold hearted soul stealing sea goddess."

"A noble woman?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Aye, Elizabeth, teach her how to speak and walk and all that buggering nonsensical things you bloody idiots came up with, and later I'll teach you how to use a sword."

"I already kind of know how to use a sword…I took a fencing class when I was younger." Hermione offered.

"Good, the less to teach the better, because if we run into the EITC, I won't be able to be on deck with you" He said. "Their…rather after my skin."

"Coward." Elizabeth piped up from the corner. She was done feeding and was in the process of tucking her shirt back into her trousers.

"Why can't I dress like that!" Hermione nearly whined.

"Because, that is how improper women dress, dearie." Jack explained. "Now come, I'll introduce you to the crew."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Jack and Elizabeth led 'Rebecca' onto the ship. Jack started naming everyone he saw.

"That one there with the parrot is Mr. Cotton. The Parrot is the one who you talk to. Cotton is a mute. That's Mr. Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti, The short bald one is Marty, Raj there with the turban…"

Hermione thanked the gods that she had a good memory. Elizabeth rolled her eyes at Jack, and took Hermione by the arm. "Jack, tell Mr. Gibbs to head upriver. I'll show Hermione the ship."

"But…"

"Now, Jack." Elizabeth said sternly.

"Oi! Captain! There's a ship approaching off the starboard side!"

"Colors?" Jack inquired.

"Not flying any!" The man in the crows nest replied.

"Don't do anything until we see the ship. Wouldn't want to shoot a friend, would we?" He shot Elizabeth a dirty look.

"What? I never shot you!" Elizabeth defended herself.

"No, but you did bloody kill me!" Jack snapped.

"It's the Dutchman, sir!" The man in the crows nest yelled.

"Will!" Elizabeth gasped excitedly. She ran to the side of the ship, excitement flooding her senses.

The Flying Dutchman was now less than a meter away from the pearl, and a plank was put between the two ships. A young man and an older man who looked just like him walked across. Elizabeth ran into his arms, and buried her face in his chest.

"What are you doing here, Elizabeth?"

"Beckett's nephew attacked me so I ran, and Jack found me." Elizabeth replied, her face still pressed against him.

"And who is this young lady?" He asked, gesturing to Hermione.

"Ah, William." Jack greeted the young(ish) captain. "I'd like you to meet my new and rather interesting acquaintance, Hermione Granger, or as we're now calling her, Rebecca Rose Finch."

"Why is she an 'interesting' acquaintance?" Will asked suspiciously.

"Because she was blasted here from 424 years in the future, darling." Elizabeth murmured, distracting Will from the worn looking girl in front of him.

Seeing that Elizabeth and Will were otherwise occupied, Hermione turned to Jack. "I still don't see why I have to wear frilly dresses." Hermione complained.

"It's only until we get out of EITC territory." Jack promised. "That should only take a month, and then we can trade the dresses for something a bit more valuable." He hinted. A look of comprehension spread on Hermione's face. Jack smiled his mischievous half smile. His gold and silver teeth glinted as he called to Mr. Gibbs, telling him that they needed to go upriver.

Hermione looked at Jack. She had never once felt any sort of sexual feeling for anyone, not even Ron despite what people thought. There was even a time when she thought she might be a lesbian. But looking at Jack right now, she knew she wasn't. He was beautiful. His hair may have been dreadlocked and messy, but it was attractive. His strange beaded beard also had an appeal to it.

"What are you staring at, Hermione?" Elizabeth whispered in her ear.

"Nothing!" Hermione said defensively. Elizabeth chuckled. "Where did Will go?"

"His job is to ferry souls that die at sea to the next world. He's a busy man." She said sadly. She started to walk towards the cabin, but then paused, and turned. "Hermione?"

"Yes, Elizabeth?"

"I don't think Jack appreciates being called nothing." Elizabeth said with a smirk. She walked into the cabin, leaving Hermione on the deck.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rebecca!" Jack called for the fourth time. Hermione suddenly realized that he was talking to her, and burst out of the room. "Finally! Where the bloody hell were you?"

"Sorry, I didn't realize you were talking to me…Rebecca isn't my real name, after all." Hermione explained hurriedly.

"Well, you better get used to name and appearance changing, because one person can't be alive 424 years, so you'll have to change it every twenty or so years." Elizabeth replied for Jack. She was sitting next to the wheel, sharpening her sword.

"Didn't you say you were going to teach me how to use one of those?" Hermione asked, gesturing to the sword with one hand.

"How's your elbow feeling?" Jack asked, hands still on the wheel, gaze still straight ahead. He seemed to not want to even look at her. It wasn't a good feeling/

"Fine." Hermione replied.

"Good, 'cause ye'll be rowin' out to Tia's shack. Need to get you them bloody clothes." Jack seemed in a foul mood.

"Jack? Are you alright?" Elizabeth inquired. She was getting the same message from _Captain_ Sparrow. He was in a bad mood. And Jack Sparrow in a bad mood boded ill for most. And when he got genuinely angry, he was beyond frightening. But only Elizabeth and select members of the crew knew that. Hermione was oblivious.

"No, I'm not bloody alright!" He yelled. Hermione jumped back in shock. "Bloody nosy _wenches_ everywhere! Captain can't steer his damn ship straight wiv'out hearin' that infernal giggling! It's infuriating, and you and, yes, _you too_ you highness, would do bloody well to SHUT UP!" He roared. There was a deafening silence after that. Even the crew had stilled their work at their captain's explosion. Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes, not understanding what she had done wrong. Hadn't Jack called _her_ out of the cabin? She ran back into said cabin, a single sob spilling from her throat.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Elizabeth yelled at Jack. "The poor girl only came here because _you_ called her out here!"

"I only wanted to tell her that we're almost there." Jack snapped. "I have no interest in little ladies with their noses in the air."

"You're being unusually unpleasant." Elizabeth told him. Jack sighed.

"Mr. Gibbs, take the helm, get me when you drop anchor." He stalked away and Gibbs took over for his captain faithfully.

"What is wrong with him?" Elizabeth muttered, sharpening her sword, which she was sorely tempted to stab someone with.

"It's the anniversary of the day that his wife was sliced apart by Calico Jack Rackham." Gibbs explained. "They married when they he was 'round twenty, and they was both pirates. They sailed the world together, and then, they were attacked. They made Jack watch as Rackham raped her, cut her to ribbons, and dumped her in the sea. He tends to hate women around this time of year." Gibbs started resolutely ahead, though his eyes were unusually glassy.

Elizabeth was shocked. Jack constantly claimed that his first and only love was the sea. She never imagined him loving a woman, even if he seduced them with ease. The rest of the voyage was made in silence.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Into the boats! Hurry up!" Jack growled. "Marty, watch the ship. I'll bring something back for you."

"Yessir" the midget replied compliantly.

They made their way down the channel, and Hermione got nervous. There were people. They were standing stone still, staring at the longboats as they approached a shack that was slightly raised from the water.

Jack leapt from the boat in haste to get in, get out, and get back to the ship, and he dragged Hermione with him.

"Be gentle, Jack!" Elizabeth snapped. The pirate king was losing her patience with the mischievous pirate lord. "She's a lady, and she's not to be manhandled."

"My apologies, _your majesty._" He sneered. Elizabeth stood back, shocked at his attitude.

"Look, I realize that you lost your _loved one_ a while back, but at least you know she's at peace, while _my_ husband is cursed to roam the seas, and I won't get to see him for another ten years! So stop being so despicable, apologize to Rebecca, and show some respect for the people around you!" Elizabeth yelled. The crew looked rather shocked at Elizabeth's outburst. "I'm going inside." Elizabeth stiffly. "Come on, Rebecca." Hermione scrambled out of the longboat, and rushed to Elizabeth's side, opening the door to the shack, before slamming and locking it.

Elizabeth sighed as she leaned against the door. "I'm sorry about that, Hermione. He doesn't usually act like that."

"It's alright. I'm used to irritable males." Hermione responded before looking about the shack. It was loaded. Everything Hermione could possibly need was right there I front of her. She made to walk farther into the room, when a monkey sprang from seemingly nowhere, and startled her.

"Jack!" Elizabeth yelled in a scolding tone. At Hermione's expression, she elaborated. "The monkey's name is Jack. He's undead, see?" And Elizabeth took out a pistol and shot the monkey. Hermione shrieked, but then saw the monkey was still alive. It clambered onto her shoulder. "I thought he was with Barbossa. Guess not." Elizabeth muttered.

Elizabeth began picking her way through the shack, looking for the dresses. Then thee was a large crash and Elizabeth screamed. "What the bloody blue blazes is going on in there?" Jack yelled through the door.

"None of you damn business, Captain Sparrow!" Hermione yelled back. "Elizabeth, are you alright?"

"Hermione?" a frighteningly familiar voice called from where Elizabeth had been.

"Ginny?" Hermione was stupefied.

"And Blaise!" (yes, Blaise is a woman in this….)

Hermione ran into the room to find two girls all sprawled atop a seemingly unconscious woman. "Elizabeth?" She groaned from underneath the pile of girls. "What are you two doing here? How did you three get here?" Hermione asked once they had untangled themselves.

"Well, Ginny wanted to find you, and so did I, so we did a tracking spell. Where are we?"

"We're in Jamaica, 424 years in the past." Hermione replied bitterly.

"How are we going to get back?" Ginny asked. Blaise nodded, also worried about their circumstances.

"By becoming immortal." Hermione replied curtly.

"We're going to kill a unicorn?" Elizabeth snorted from the next room, where she was rummaging through dresses and corsets.

"What's so funny?" Ginny asked, offended. "And who're you?"

"I am Elizabeth Turner, and there are no such things as unicorns."

"Yes there are, Elizabeth." Hermione told her. "Sure as I am a witch, there are unicorns. I'll show you one after we've found the fountain of youth. And a dragon too, I suppose."

"Oh, well then, my mistake." Elizabeth said, waving off her error. "Here, take off your clothes, I'll fit you in a corset."

Hermione slipped out of her clothes compliantly. "Shouldn't they get dresses too?"

"I suppose. You two as well, then. There are more than enough here for everyone." Elizabeth said, calmly shuffling through the fine garments.

"Wasn't Elizabeth Turner the Pirate King for the duration of her life?" Ginny piped up. Hermione looked at her friend, shocked. She hadn't known that Ginny knew anything about piracy.

"Yes, I am the Pirate King, and after we find the fountain of youth, I will probably be the Pirate King indefinitely." Elizabeth responded.

"Well, piracy will be extinct in the next 100 or so years." Ginny said slowly. Elizabeth looked up, stricken.

"Piracy will not end, as long as the Pirate Lords, Captain Teague and I still live." Elizabeth growled. Ginny backed up, feeling like she had been slapped. "Take off your clothes!"

Ginny and Blaise quickly slipped out of their clothes. Elizabeth handed each girl an long slip, and then started with the corsets, starting with Hermione and ending with Blaise, lacing the oppressive pieces of clothing tightly, ensuring that the three wouldn't be able to breathe properly. Then she handed Hermione a deep green satin gown with beautiful gold accents. Hermione slipped it on, and waited for the other three girls to finish. Ginny was given a blood red silk dress trimmed with black lace, and Blaise was given a blue dress with gold accents.

"If only I had a wand…" Hermione muttered helplessly. Blaise produced hers from her hair.

"Keep it until we get you a new one. Yours was shattered." Blaise told her. Hermione grimaced, and started muttering under her breath, waving the wand around. Elizabeth looked at her, bemused, and then amazed, as the three girls transformed slowly. Blaise's hair became long, strait and blonde, while Ginny and Hermione's hair turned black, Ginny's wavy and Hermione's in tight ringlets. Hermione's eyes became a deep violet color, while Ginny and Blaise's became green.

Elizabeth sat back, astonished. "That was amazing!" She exclaimed.

"I'll do more of that on the ship." Hermione promised. She looked around the room, until her eyes fell upon an open, empty, trunk. Hermione grinned and dragged it to the center of the room, gasping for breath. "Elizabeth, take the rest of the corsets and dresses to the longboats, and give them to Jack. I'm going to load this with stuff that the girls and I can use." Hermione told her. Elizabeth nodded, and obeyed. Hermione started grabbing everything she could find, from accessories, to a caldron, to potions supplies. All the valuable jewelry and labeled jars went into the steadily filling chest.

"Rebecca! The dresses are in the longboats!" Elizabeth called from outside.

"Rebecca?" Ginny asked.

"I cant very well stay Hermione for four centuries, can I? Just like you won't be able to stay Ginny and Blaise. We'll get you new names aboard the ship." Hermione said hurriedly. "I'm coming, Elizabeth!" She called back. She stuffed the trunk to the brim, leaving absolutely no room, and then shut it with great difficulty.

"It's going to be impossible to carry that, _Rebecca_." Ginny said. Hermione did a quick spell, and then the trunk was weightless.

"I'm a witch." Hermione snapped. Hermione lifted the chest over her shoulders and trudged to the longboats, Ginny and Blaise in queue.

"Who're they." Jack snapped.

"My sisters." Hermione snapped back.

"Right! Melissa and Katrina!" Jack exclaimed, as though he suddenly remembered Hermione telling him about her two sisters.

"Yes, but do you know which is which?" Ginny asked coyly. Jack looked at them, pretending to guess, and then shook his head. Ginny grinned flirtatiously, and he half-smiled back. Hermione glowered at Ginny, and Elizabeth's mouth dropped in shock.

Elizabeth smacked Jack upside the head. 'Bloody bipolar pirates.' Hermione thought angrily. She wanted to tear Ginny's hair out for being the one to make Jack smile. 'Stupid slut.'

Hermione was slightly disturbed at what she was thinking about her friend, about a man who was older than her father. But she couldn't help but feel like _she_ was supposed to be the one to make the hurt go away. "Shut up, Kat." Hermione snapped at Ginny. Ginny looked at her, surprised.

'_what the hell, Mia?_' Ginny asked her. So many benefits of being a witch, was being able to form strange and wonderful bonds with friends. Hermione, Ginny, and Blaise all had the bond of telepathy.

'_Back off Jack, Gin_' Blaise responded for her. '_It's obvious that Hermione has the hotts for him._'

"Sorry, Becca." Ginny said softly. "Rules of sisterhood." '_I promise I didn't know. I don't really like him…He's kinda old.'_

'_It's alright Gin. Just don't do it again.'_

'_I wont.'_ She promised.

"Miss Katrina." Ragetti offered his hand to Ginny, who gladly took it as she stepped into the longboat unsteadily. She wobbled slightly, and Ragetti caught her around the waist, steadying her.

"Thank you." She smiled at him, before turning to Blaise, knowing that _Baby B_ wouldn't need any help getting into the boat. Sure enough, Blaise, the queen of adaptation, slid into the boat as though she had done it thousands of times. Hermione and Elizabeth slid into Jack's longboat, and they started rowing away. Suddenly, Jack the monkey came bounding out of the house, and leapt into the boat, and perched itself atop Hermione's shoulder. Hermione smiled lightly.

"OI! That bloody monkey is NOT going to re-ruin my beautiful ship!" Jack snarled at the monkey, which growled back menacingly.

"Shut up, Jack." Hermione growled. "They monkey is mine. He will obey me. Right Jack?" The monkey crooned in response. "See?"

Jack grumbled and picked up the oars, and started rowing with vigor in his haste to get back to the ship and away from the four mildly psychotic women.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week since that fateful day when Hermione was reunited with her sisters. Of course, Hermione was expecting it to take a good 423 years before it would happen, but she wasn't complaining. Hermione and the girls sat in the corner over a boiling caldron, showing Elizabeth the wonders of witchcraft. They were in the slow process of brewing a dreamless sleep potion for Will, who had been having random and disturbing dreams. Nothing harmful though.

Jack came bursting through the door, a panicked look on his face. Hermione dropped the diced slugs she was holding into the caldron, and was extremely grateful that they were supposed to go in anyways. "Do you have any mystic whosey whatsits that will hide Lizzie and I? Because there is a large East India Trading Co. ship headed our way."

"No, I don't…you could always hide under a bed…" Hermione suggested unhelpfully. Ginny looked down guiltily.

"Actually…I do have a way to hide them…" She crossed to her bed, where she kept the small backpack that she had brought with her in case something as ridiculous as their current situation occurred. She slowly pulled out Harry's invisibility cloak.

"You little thief!" Hermione laughed. Ginny blushed. "Quick, get under the cloak. Ginny, cover up the caldron while I lace you up. Blaise, you lace me up, since you're already laced." They got dressed in their proper clothes quickly, and nearly sprinted out of the room, their wands stuck up their sleeves.

As soon as they shut the door to one room, the main door burst open. A man with only one hand swaggered in with the air of an egotistic pig.

"Hello Ladies, I am Carson Beckett, and I am looking for two fugitives of the Law. Elizabeth Turner and Jack Sparrow. May I speak with your captain?"

Hermione stepped forward. "I am she. How may I help you?"

"You? A woman, the captain of a ship? Very funny, milady, now step aside and tell me where your captain is.

"I assure you, I am captain, sir. I have seen neither hide nor hair of these people you seek, so I must ask you to peacefully leave my ship so that we can be on our way." Hermione demanded gently.

"You are a woman. You cannot demand anything of me. I control these waters."

"Yes, but you do not control me, sir. Please leave my ship." Hermione insisted. Ginny and Blaise were impressed with Hermione's acting skills.

"No. This vessel is now in control of the East India Trading Co…" but before he could finish his sentence Hermione had whipped out her wand, and muttered the worst of the unforgivables, sighing in regret as Beckett fell to the floor.

"I told him to get off the ship." Hermione muttered defensively, as she stuck her wand back into her sleeves. Hermione stepped onto the deck.

"You'll find your deceased captain in our cabin. Take him off of my ship, and leave if you wish to see another day." Ginny sneered at the clean cut crew who were fighting with the ratty pirates.

"You _women_ didn't kill our captain." One of them sneered.

Hermione made a quick hand gesture, and the dead body came floating out of the cabin. "Proof enough for you, prick?" Blaise asked nastily. Ragetti looked around the ship, at the battle that the pearl had apparently won. Most of the crewmen of the Trading Co. ship had dropped their weapons. And then he saw…one of the men cocked his gun, and pointed it at the girls. No one had noticed yet, either. Ragetti ran towards them and threw all his weight into pushing them over. The gun fired, and Ragetti fell, blood seeping from his chest. Ginny screamed and ran forward, while Hermione whipped out her wand and twirled it quickly, turning their elaborate gowns into flexible full body suits.

"The gowns just weren't working for me." Hermione deadpanned.

"Right there with ya, sis." Blaise responded. Ginny looked up angrily, eyes black with anger.

"Showtime." She growled. Another secret that they had been hiding from the wizarding world was their practice of elemental magic, and dark magic, which were both outlawed by the ministry, except in a select few elfin tribes. The three girls joined hands, flames jumping in their eyes. Ginny shot her eyes over to the enemy ship, and before anyone else could make a move, it caught fire, and the powder kegs in the hold erupted, blowing the entire ship to pieces. Blaise rolled her eyes at Ginny's explosive attitude (sorry for the pun). The girls released hands.

"Well, I guess there's no need to do much more than that, Ginny kinda killed the glory."

"Sorry" Ginny muttered sarcastically. She dropped to her knees in front of Ragetti, who was becoming paler by the second. "Hermione…what do we do?"

"I don't have anything for this…I think…"

"Hermione! I can't just let him go like that! It's my fault he's dying!" Ginny yelled.

"Stop yelling at me damnit! He's losing blood like a fountain, and I don't have anything brewed for potions! We haven't learned the blood replenishing spell yet! Even if I heal the wound then he wouldn't have enough blood to last him an hour!"

Ginny let out a ragged breath. Hermione was right. Hermione was always right. Hermione was the smart one. Ginny stepped back, and took a deep breath. "I'm going back to our room. I don't think I can be here when…" Ginny drew in a ragged sob, and Blaise placed a hand on her back.

"I'll go with her, Hermione…make sure he gets a good send off." Blaise walked Ginny into their cabin, to inform Elizabeth and Jack of what had happened. Hermione bent to check for the pirate's pulse, when a flash of green hit the sky. The Flying Dutchman sailed up beside the Pearl, and Will walked off his ship onto the other. He looked down sadly.

"Good man." Will whispered. Two of the Dutchman's crew picked up his body and gently carried him off the ship.

"Wat is goin' ahn hea?" Calypso rose from the waves. "I can feahl the sadness from across da werld." She looked at Ragetti's almost lifeless corpse. "Givim te me." She demanded. They complied. She looked to Hermione. "Look to da horizon on da fith' day." Hermione nodded. "And chiange back inta yer dress." Hermione waved her wand, and changed the three suits back into dresses. Calypso disappeared into the waves.

"Well that was beautifully abrupt." Hermione muttered. Will looked at her.

"You're rather insane, aren't you?" Will asked hesitantly.

"I am a witch. You got a problem with that?" Hermione asked him.

"No. I'm used to abnormalities." He replied resignedly. "Lizzie!" He yelled. Elizabeth came running out of the cabin to greet her husband, throwing herself into his arms. "How's the baby, my love?"

"He's wonderful. How's Ragetti?"

"Calypso took him." Will replied. Will had dark circles under his eyes.

"Still having nightmares, Will?" Hermione asked concernedly. He nodded resignedly, and Hermione ran into the cabin. She nearly sprinted back out of the cabin, and held out a bottle full of a blood red liquid to Will.

"Lovely." He remarked with a pinched look on his face.

"It'll taste like rum. Nothing bad." Hermione promised. "I would recommend drinking that now." She told him. "It'll take two or three hours to take effect."

"Thank you…Rebecca." He was grateful. This girl barely knew them, and was willing to do so much for them.

A hand found its way onto Hermione's shoulder. "Ye did well, Becca." Jack's deep voice mumbled next to her.

"Well contrary to popular belief, I don't enjoy killing people. It's not very fun. But that Beckett guy seemed like a total douche."

"A what?" Jack asked confusedly.

"Nevermind." Hermione responded, not really wanting to explain what a douche was. "I'm going to finish that potion, and then I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Becca." Jack murmured. He kissed her hand gently, before walking away to shout at Marty. Hermione blushed prettily and dashed away from the amuse gazes of the Turner family.

"Isn't he rather old for her?" Will asked, though his tone gave away the fact that he couldn't care less about age.

"Very soon, age will be the most trivial matter in the world, my darling. When one is immortal, I imagine a fifty years is a few seconds in comparison."

"Very true. Very true."

************************************************************************

Ginny waited the allotted five days. On the fifth day, she spent every second with her eyes on the horizon. Neither Blaise nor Hermione could get a word out of her. She wouldn't eat or sleep.

When the green flash lit the sky, Jack just barely concealed a grin as he looked towards 'Katrina' Virginia Finch. The black haired, green eyed girl brightened as she saw the Dutchman's hull grinning wickedly at them.

"Is he with you?" Ginny asked eagerly as Will boarded the ship. Will smiled at her.

"Ragetti! Someone's been dying to see you!" Will called. Ragetti had barely crossed the narrow joining plank, before he was bowled over by Ginny.

"Thank god you're alright! I thought you'd died! And it would be because of me! That would have been…" Ginny rambled as relief and gratitude coursed through her.

"I'm alright, Miss Katrina, really." He said reassuringly. He had never had a woman so worried about him in his life. He didn't reckon that he was a very attractive bloke. He could barely breathe for she was so tightly wound around him.

"Kat, he just came back from the dead, don't send him back because he ran out of air. That would be tragic." Blaise drawled. Ginny blushed and let go.

"Good to have ye back." Pintel said as he rolled a barrel of rum up from the cargo hold.

"Oi! What's that for?" Jack snapped. He did NOT want his rum wasted. Pintel and Raj gave the captain a strange look.

"It's your birthday, cap'n. We're celebratin' tonight. Cook's making a feast in the galley, sir." Pintel reminded him.

"Oh! It's your birthday?" Hermione asked interestedly.

"Aye. I suppose I forgot." Jack said apologetically. "Sorry then. Carry on."

"Aye, sir." Pintel continued rolling the barrel onto the deck. Hermione looked contemplative.

"I'll see you later Jack." She said, before walking towards the galley. "Oh, and Mister Ragetti," Ragetti looked at her in question. "It's good to have you back."

*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+***+*+*+*+*+*+****+*+*+*++*+*+*++++*+*+*+*+*+*

"Thank you so _very_ much for letting me cook tonight's dinner, Strapps." Hermione gushed.

"It's no problem, missy. It'll be bucklin' to get out o' the kitch for the day." He said merrily.

*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*++*+*+*+*+**+*+*+***+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+***+*+*

Jack started when Strapps swaggered out of the galley. He raised a questioning eyebrow in the fat man's direction. Strapps gave Jack a shrug, which was nullified by his knowing grin. "Oi! What about my dinner?"

"Bein' took care of, Cap'n." Strapps nearly shouted. He was a jovial man, even when he was confined to a mildewing kitchen. Jack was thoroughly confused. And then he passed out.

"Gin! I didn't say to knock him out! I said to distract him!" Hermione cried.

"Yes, well I'm busy. I'm trying to get us to shipwreck cove." Ginny snapped. "Elizabeth! Could you give me a hand?" She hollered. Hermione winced as Ginny's usually soft voice sliced through her ear.

"You knocked him out?" Blaise asked lazily as she climbed the steps to see what the commotion was.

"Yes, I knocked him out." Ginny snapped. "Would you put him in his bed?" She didn't wait for a response, and stalked off towards the helm.

"I have to go make dinner." Hermione said apologetically. Blaise shrugged and levitated the captain.

"I already set up the tables, Bex." Blaise told her. "Decorations and everything are set."

"How'd you do it without him seeing?" Hermione asked.

"Concealment charm. They are useful, every once in a while." She snarked as she left for the captain's cabin, Jack trailing limply behind her. Hermione felt stupid.

She trudged back down to the kitchen, whipping up a huge mess of food. She could have fed everybody in the great hall with this amount of food.

She levitated it out and the crew looked on in awe as a veritable feast floated its way onto the tables. She hummed as she worked conjuring up all varieties of foods, from every corner of the world.

"And we've been eating salt pork all this time." Pintel muttered dejectedly. Ragetti chuckled.

"Her…Becca, we'll be at Shipwreck Cove by nightfall." Ginny said enthusiastically. "Everyone is going to be there, and…is that pesto fettuccini?" She gasped. She ran towards the past dish, grabbed a fork and the bowl, and then ran into the captain's quarters. Ragetti stared after her as though she were insane.

"I guess I'm making a new Pesto Fettuccini." Hermione sighed. "Can you grab me a piece of salt pork from the pantry, Pintel?"

"Of course, Miss Rebecca." He said eagerly, scrambling down to the kitchens. Blaise slid up to Hermione.

"Either he has a thing for you, or he really hates salt pork. I'm going with the second one." She said in a blithe, yet sinister murmur. "Everyone knows that you and Jack are a thing." She slid away just as she had slid forth. Hermione blushed and glared after her sister. She delighted in Blaise's shriek of shock when she zapped the raven hained beauty. _Bitch_ she heard floating through her mind. Hermione gave Blaise a grin of retribution.

"Here you are Miss Rebecca." Pintel said proudly, and somewhat gleefully. He stared evilly at the piece of Pork that he had procured for the violet eyed sorceress. She quickly transfigured it into a bowl of steaming pasta before the pirate's eyes. He looked on in satisfaction as the object of his folly vanished.

"Thank you, everybody, I'll take care of the rest of the cleaning, while you all _clean up._" She voiced threateningly. A few of the more filthy men cleared their throats awkwardly. "NOW" she shrieked.

A very satisfied Ginny stumbled out of the captains quarters with an empty bowl and a full stomach. "That was yummy." She said contentedly. She threw the bowl overboard, and then continued to the hull.


End file.
